An effective implement for dusting both in commercial establishments and households is the feather duster. The most durable and effective feather for use in such devices is the ostrich feather. The ostrich feather is superior to other feathers in this use in that it has a flexible shaft with many long very flexible barbs growing from the shaft. Because of this, a feather duster made of ostrich feathers will not scratch nor damage the most fragile item. The flexibility and softness of the barbs enables it to collect dust very readily. Ostrich feathers must be imported into this country at considerable expense. It is therefore desirable to provide a protective casing in which the feathers may be stored when the duster is not in use. The patent to Krasne U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,593 discloses such a feather duster. The present invention is an improvement on such a feather duster.